Aniversário especial LuNa
by Stormy D. Danny
Summary: Toda a tripulação espera o grande dia com espetativa, o aniversário do Luffy. Nami está determinada a que esse dia seja memorável para o capitão,mas um convidado especial aparece na véspera, alterando os planos da navegadora. Como irá isto terminar?


_Pessoal, é 5 de Maio! _

_Esta fic é a minha forma de comemorar o aniversário do capitão mais divertido, mais irracional e mais adorado de todos os tempos. Feliz aniversário, Luffy!_

* * *

**Um Aniversário Especial**

**O One Piece não me pertence**

* * *

Era véspera de aniversário do capitão. A tripulação, exceto Luffy e Zoro, que estava a dormir contra o mastro, conversava animadamente sobre como iriam celebrar o aniversário do Luffy. A Nami sugeriu que fosse feita uma festa no convés e o Sanji ofereceu-se para preparar um grande bolo. O Brook compus uma canção para apresentar no dia. O Usopp estava a divertir o Luffy, para ele ficar suficientemente ocupado, para não reparar em todo o alarido. O rapaz do chapéu de palha, sabia que se passava alguma coisa, e estava radiante com o dia seguinte. A navegadora observava-o pelo canto do olho, quando os olhares se cruzaram, corou violentamente e desviou o olhar. Luffy não compreendia a reação dela, nunca a vira assim.

Então, alguém interrompeu aquele ambiente barulhento e natural. Uma mulher de cabelos compridos negros, porte majestoso e bem proporcionada apareceu. A Imperatriz Pirata aproximava-se, no navio das Kujas. A Hancock tinha um ar autoritário, mas satisfeito, dirigiu-se ao Luffy:

- Luffy!

- Hancock! O que fazes aqui?

- Vim perguntar-te se estás pronto para daqui a três dias...

- Mais uma aventura!

- Fico feliz que penses assim…- Hancock esboçou um sorriso afetado

A Nami começou a sentir antipatia perante aquela expressão no rosto corado da Hancock.

- Yohohohohohoh! Mas que linda! Importas-te de me mostrar as tuas….

- Se ela as tivesse talvez te pudesse mostrar- declarou Nami, sarcástica.

Mas, então reparou em algo no discurso da outra rapariga. Tinha estado tão perplexa com o semblante dela que inicialmente não reparou no que dizia.

- Pronto para o quê?- interrogou Nami

- Ele fez-me uma proposta e eu aceitei. Vamos casar-nos dois dias depois dos anos dele.- o coração da navegadora caiu-lhe aos pés.

O Luffy que agora comia o seu lanche especial antes do almoço, não ouviu a conversa entre as duas, mas foi o único. O Sanji fez uma birra, gritando exasperado:

- Porque é que tu ficas sempre com as melhores? Não é justo!- a tripulação menos ele e o Luffy revirou os olhos

- Mas, Sanji! Sabes que eu gosto de carne! Sou o capitão, posso escolher a carne melhor…- começaram a rir da cara incrédula do Sanji

- De qualquer modo, fico feliz por ti, parabéns Capitão-san!- Robin sorria

- Mas, Robin, eu só faço anos amanhã!- o Luffy ficou confuso

- Ele não sabe mesmo do que estamos a falar…

- É, mas eu ainda não acredito que o Luffy…

- Vocês não acreditam, porquê?-questionou um Luffy sorridente

- Desculpem, tenho de… não importa- Nami correu abandonando o convés

- O que se passou com a Nami?- perguntou Usopp

Um traço de compreensão apareceu nos olhos da arqueóloga, mas ela não partilhou a teoria com os outros. Limitou-se a voltar o olhar para o jovem capitão, pensativa.

- Vocês não acreditam? Mas eu como sempre muita carne boa!

- Luffy, não nos referimos a isso, mas sim ao casamento- esclareceu Usopp

- Casamento? De quem?

- Teu, baka- respondeu Zoro

- Meu? Mas eu não me casei.

- Mas vais-te casar.

- Vou? Quando?

- Daqui a três dias.

- Três dias! Com quem?

- Comigo, Luffy!- exclamou Hancock

- Como é que ele não sabe estas coisas?

- Ele é o Luffy- respondeu Zoro indiferente

- Hancock! Eu já te disse que não vou casar contigo!

- Luffy, tu… tu… proposta… tu…

- Eu nunca disse que me queria casar contigo!

- Mas, tu…proposta…tu…tu…

- Espera aí… quer dizer que tudo isto não passou de um grandessíssimo mal-entendido!- gritaram Zoro, Usopp e Sanji

Robin sorriu perante toda aquela confusão e Brook soltou uma gargalhada muito caraterística. A Hancock ficou como se tivesse sido cancelado o Natal. O sorriso de adoração feliz tinha desaparecido da sua face, deixando no seu lugar um ar desiludido. Sanji pareceu mais animado e chegou-se perto dela:

- Minha Imperatriz, estou abismado com a possibilidade de existir este tipo de beleza, como a vossa. Será minha fonte de inspiração, tal é sua perfeição- dizia Sanji com os olhos em coração

A Hancock ainda não se tinha recomposto, pelo que nada respondeu.

- Eu…

- Então, Hancock, era só por isso que vieste ao meu navio? Podias conhecer os meus nakamas!- o Luffy ficou logo entusiasmado

- N…nnnão, deixa estar Llluffy… talvez noutro dia… tenho de…de…ir!- saiu do navio

Aterrou suavemente no navio das piratas Kuja, onde as suas súbditas, se mostraram compreensivas e tentaram confortá-la quando se aperceberam da confusão que ela tinha feito.

-Oh, Hebihime-sama! Não faz mal! Ele vai acabar por se declarar!

Entretanto, no Sunny-go, a tripulação conversava.

- Então, Luffy, afinal não te vais casar com a Boa Hancock?

- Não, não quero… Alguém viu a Nami, não temos sinais dela, já há um bocado.

- Não a vejo desde que ela abandonou o convés a correr.- concordou Usopp

- Ela parecia triste. Alguém sabe porquê?

- Triste? Deve ser impressão tua, Luffy.

- Capitão-san, estás preocupado com a Navegadora-san?

- Eu…sim. Acho que estou.

- De certeza que não aconteceu nada.

- Talvez ela tenha ido para o quarto chorar por se terem passado dois anos e ainda não ter conseguido fazer muita coisa, naquele mapa-múndi dela…Passar esse tempo e não aproveitarmos para treinar a concretização dos nossos sonhos, sentir-me-ia um inútil.

- Seu grande Marimo! Não fales da Nami-san desse jeito. E tu não te sentes um inútil porque és insensível e não sentes nada porque tu já és um!- bradou o Sanji, furioso

- O que é que tu disseste? Cozinheiro tarado! Chamas-me a mim inútil, não sou eu que me esvaio em sangue quando vejo uma miúda!

- Isso já não me acontece sempre, sua alga marinha!

- E tu! Se não te tivesse conhecido primeiro diria que tinhas roubado duas cordas do violino do Brook para teres sobrancelhas!- Sanji ficou chocado e começou a pontapear Zoro que tirou para fora, as espadas.

Luffy e Usopp começaram a rir fazendo coro com Robin e Brook. Aquele riso despreocupado contrastava fortemente com a mágoa da navegadora destroçada.

Nami estava caída no chão do quarto das raparigas, agarrada ao peito. Os olhos vermelhos das lágrimas, ardiam-lhe como chamas acesas. Tinha -se apaixonado pelo Luffy. Tinha finalmente percebido isso, desde que a dor da separação em Sabaody ameaçou derrubá-la. Na altura negou a si mesma o sentimento, tomando-o por companheirismo. Ela sabia que era mais que isso. Pouco depois, recebeu a lamentável notícia da morte do irmão do Luffy e ficou desassossegada. Quis viajar imediatamente em direção ao seu capitão, para o confortar, para o ajudar a ultrapassar a situação. Sentiu-se magoada, sabendo a provação e o sofrimento que tudo isso representaria para o Luffy. Queria estar perto dele, para não deixar que mais nada o atingisse. Ela própria protegê-lo-ia com os seus braços. Mas agora, o Luffy, o seu Luffy, casar-se-ia com aquela desconhecida.

Nami ainda não sabia que tinha sido tudo uma confusão e que afinal o alvo da sua paixão não se casaria com a Imperatriz Pirata. Ela tinha deixado o convés, antes de ouvir o veredito do Luffy. Sentia-se impotente, desesperada, angustiada e destroçada. Ela amava-o e queria que ele o soubesse, queria que ele a escolhesse ao invés de a escolher a ela… O aniversário dele seria no dia seguinte, mas apesar dos planos iniciais tudo se alterara, ela faltaria ao aniversário dele. Era só uma nakama, com o casamento perto, ele deveria estar demasiado feliz para se importar com a presença da sua navegadora. Ela nada poderia fazer, uma decisão do Luffy é levada até ao fim, ele nunca voltaria atrás. Estes pensamentos dolorosos atravessavam a rapariga vacilante, sem dó, sem uma réstia de piedade. Depois de tantas lágrimas rolarem o seu belo rosto, Nami ficou exausta, as suas pálpebras ficaram demasiado pesadas e ela adormeceu.

Quando a Robin chegou ao quarto, a Nami já dormia profundamente e por isso resolveu não a acordar, ainda que fosse para lhe dizer algo muito importante. O Luffy não iria a lado nenhum, logo não precisava de ter pressa para a esclarecer. Deitou-se e começou a ler um livro, como habitualmente. A Nami não se iria deixar afetar pelo diálogo da Hancock, ou pelo menos era isso que a Robin pensava… Quando já era muito tarde, adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte, Nami acordou e lembrou-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido subitamente. Ficou frustrada e profundamente triste. O Luffy estava em grande algazarra e era compreensível. Era o dia cinco de maio, o seu dia, o seu aniversário. Ainda mais alegre que o costume, roubou a comida dos restantes e divertiu-se, fazendo caretas.

- Oi oi, nem por estares mais velho, deixas de agir como uma criança?- resmungou Zoro, quando ele lhe tentou roubar a comida

Luffy ignorou-o e começou a brincar com ela, acompanhado de Usopp que fazia o mesmo.

- O aniversário do Usopp também já passou e ele…-recordou o Sanji

A Nami ficou silenciosa, como se nada se passasse, nestas situações ela fazia-se ouvir, mas, naquele momento, apenas o seu interior entoava uma melodia que mais parecia um cântico fúnebre. Ninguém, além de Robin, reparou nisso. Esta última, observadora como sempre, perscrutava as reações da navegadora, com uma certa preocupação. A ruiva levantou-se pausadamente, pensando em chegar ao quarto das raparigas.

- Onde é que vais, Nami?- questionou o aniversariante

- Eu…tenho de…hmm… verificar…uns…mapas!- elaborou uma desculpa

- Agora?

- Bem…hmm…sim.

E saiu apressadamente deixando o Luffy confuso a olhar para a porta.

- Luffy, celebramos à noite?- perguntou Usopp

- Pode ser!- tornou a ficar entusiasmado- Quero um grande bolo! E muita, muita carne! E temos de cantar muito, Brook!

- Yohohohohohoh! Sim, Luffy-san! Eu toco uma música! Yohohohohoh!

- Eu posso por algumas coisas no Sunny, para a festa- propôs Franky

- O que é que eu faço?- perguntou Chopper

- Tu és pequenino, Chopper- começou Usopp

- A quem é que estás a chamar pequeno? – Chopper transformou-se

- Wahh! Boogey monster!

- Oi oi, Chopper…

- A Nami? Ela é que andava a distribuir tarefas!

- Yosh! Vou falar com ela!- Luffy correu ao quarto das raparigas, onde encontrou Nami, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos e a tremer um pouco

A navegadora notou que alguém estava ali e tentou no último instante disfarçar, a sua tristeza. Ela olhou para o Luffy, que lhe devolveu o olhar confuso e preocupado.

- Nami? Estás bem? Porque estás assim?

- Eu? Estou ótima…

- Nami, não mintas. Eu consigo ver que estás triste, mas não sei porquê.

- Usa a cabeça, pelo menos uma vez na vida!

- Nami! Não precisas de ficar zangada comigo, eu só quero ajudar, estou preocupado contigo. Estás estranha desde ontem. Para dizer a verdade, ontem só te vi de manhã!

- Luffy, não estou zangada, é só que… - engoliu em seco e continuou-Tudo isto me apanhou de surpresa, nunca pensei que…tu… Não importa, de certeza que serás feliz e… isso…isso é que importa-concluiu

- Nami… está bem eu só… - ele olhou para ela com intensidade e abriu a boca para dizer uma coisa, mas acabou por reformular a frase- vinha dizer que estão todos a perguntar por ti, por causa de logo à noite…

- Luffy, não me leves a mal, mas eu não vou.

- Porquê?

- Não me sinto lá muito bem… - ele ficou um pouco desapontado

- Seria bom que viesses, estariam lá todos!- virou-se para sair, ela agarrou-lhe a mão, virando-o

Largou a mão dele, corando furiosamente, porém a decisão estava tomada. Estava na hora de pôr as cartas na mesa…

- Luffy, eu amo-te e ainda que não me correspondas, ainda que ames outra pessoa, isso não muda o que sinto por ti.- uma Nami tingida de vermelho fitava Luffy

- Nami…- ele ficou sem expressão

A ruiva analisou erradamente a expressão dele, pensando que ele tinha ficado indiferente à sua declaração. Derramando mais umas lágrimas, empurrou-o em direção à saída e fechou a porta. Tinha feito tudo. Tinha partilhado com ele os seus mais profundos sentimentos. Ela falava a verdade quando dizia que não mudava o que sentia por ele, mas isso não significa que não a magoava, feria-a e muito. Sentiu-se rejeitada e ainda desesperada por causa do casamento, que ela agora pensava que se realizaria inevitavelmente.

Quando já era de tarde, outra pessoa atravessou a porta que separava Nami do resto do mundo e a deixava a li sozinha, torturada pelas emoções. Era Robin. Desta vez, Nami não tentou disfarçar e deixou que a amiga a observasse enquanto ela se tentava acalmar, no meio daquela avalanche de lágrimas. A arqueóloga esperou algum tempo até que quebrou o silêncio:

- Navegadora-san

- Robin-nee-san…

- Há algo que preciso de te contar.

- Está bem- recompôs-se

- Deduzo que estejas assim por causa do casamento do Capitão-san e da Imperatriz-Serpente-san.- começou Robin

Nami não negou. Era impossível ter segredos com Nico Robin, que parecia que via através das pessoas, com aquele olhar inteligente.

- Foi tudo um mal-entendido. O Luffy não se vai casar com a Imperatriz das Kujas. Ele acabou por explicar isso, pouco depois de teres vindo para o quarto.

- O Luffy…ele não se vai casar?

- Não, a Boa Hancock tinha entendido mal as intenções do Luffy que negou redondamente a proposta dela. Ele não a ama.

Nami ficou embasbacada, mas acima de tudo esperançosa. O Luffy afinal não se iria casar com a Imperatriz Pirata. Ia continuar com eles, livre e em aventuras. Nami sentiu-se renascer das cinzas que tinham sido constituídas pelo seu sofrimento e sentimentos. Um sorriso começou a iluminar a cara da navegadora como o Sol a surgir por entre as nuvens. Robin sorriu também, encorajando-a.

- Vem, navegadora-san. Estão à tua espera…

Devagar aproximou-se da rapariga e sussurrou:

- Ele está à tua espera…

- Luffy…

A arqueóloga deixou a decisão nas mãos de Nami, quando abandonou o quarto das raparigas e se foi juntar aos outros. A jovem estava perante um dilema. Por um lado, afinal o Luffy não se iria casar com a Hancock, mas por outro lado, um lado envergonhado, Nami tinha mostrado ao capitão os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, que ele pareceu não corresponder e ela já tinha dito que não ia. Nami tinha agora também, uma vontade feliz de celebrar o aniversário do Luffy com os outros, de estar com ele… Essa vontade venceu os outros obstáculos. A ruiva caminhou, rumo ao local onde estavam os outros. Chegou à proa onde encontrou o Luffy debruçado na borda do navio. Mal ela apareceu, ele virou logo o rosto em direção a ela.

- Vieste…

- Feliz aniversário, Luffy.

- Agora é.- sorriu sinceramente, provocando um salto no estômago da navegadora

- Não tenho presente…

- Não é preciso, já me deste um presente, estás aqui- Nami não teve resposta

- Sou assim tão…-calou-se

- Nami, tu és muito importante para mim!

- Luffy…

- Ouve Nami, eu estive a pensar naquilo que me disseste e eu tenho-me sentido estranho há algum tempo. Foi ainda pior quando nos separámos em Sabaody. Eu só queria salvar-vos, mas principalmente, eu só queria salvar-te! Não consegui perceber porque é que tu eras diferente para mim, em relação aos outros, mas eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em ti e quando perdi o meu irmão, foi em ti que vi forças para continuar a viver e lutar pelos meus sonhos, pensei nos nakamas, mas tu ainda foste mais importante! Se isto que eu sinto por ti é o mesmo que tu sentes por mim… eu não sei. Tu sabes que eu não entendo muito bem como essas coisas funcionam… mas eu gosto mesmo muito de ti e fico magoado quando não estás bem ou ficas zangada comigo e quando estás feliz sinto-me como se a carne se pudesse mexer na minha barriga, depois de a comer… Eu…- Nami colocou o indicador nos lábios dele interrompendo-o

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Luffy. Eu pensei que não sentias o mesmo. Quando disse que te amava, tu ficaste indiferente.

- Não fiquei! Apanhaste-me de surpresa, porque eu… também te amo, Nami.

- Então e essa tal Imperatriz…

- A Hancock é só uma amiga! Tu és a única que eu quero para ser minha Rainha dos Piratas- colocou o chapéu na cabeça dela

Nami, com o rosto escondido pelas bordas do chapéu, chorou novamente, mas de felicidade. Abraçou o Luffy, que a abraçou de volta. O rapaz sentiu o aroma do cabelo da ruiva e ela sentiu o calor que emanava da pele dele, quando encostou o rosto ao seu peito. O capitão e navegadora, felizes como só eles podiam estar, tornaram a olhar-se nos olhos.

- Então promete-me uma coisa- murmurou Nami

A jovem colocou os lábios perto da orelha dele, sussurrando. Ele estendeu a mão, tocou-lhe no peito, no sítio onde estava o coração e sorrindo declarou:

- Aqui. Sempre.

- Luffy!- exclamaram os outros

- Vai! Estão a chamar-te.- disse Nami, afetuosamente

- Vem comigo- pediu Luffy, segurando a mão dela.

Juntaram-se à tripulação que os olhou estupefacta, reparando nas mãos deles, unidas.

- Luffy, larga a Nami-san!- gritou Sanji irritado

- Contas tu?- perguntou o rapaz, sorridente

- Nós estamos juntos, Sanji.- informou a ruiva, feliz

- Nós conseguimos ver, Nami- afirmou Chopper, confuso

- Ele sabe o que eu quero dizer…- respondeu-lhe a amante de tesouros, com um tom provocador

- O quê!- sobressaltaram-se os nakamas, compreendendo, por fim

- Nami-swan! Não! Como é que isto foi acontecer! Não é justo, Luffy! Tu ficas sempre com as melhores!- Sanji ficou desesperado e toda a gente se riu, incluindo o novo casal.

- Vamos cantar os parabéns!- sugeriu Usopp, entusiástico

- Sim!- concordaram

Brook pegou na guitarra elétrica e começou a tocar.

- Parabéns a você…- entoaram os piratas, afinadamente.

A tripulação cantava, alegre reunida à volta de um bolo gigantesco, com muitas camadas, coberto de chocolate derretido, açúcar e doces. O Sanji tinha-se esmerado…

- … Uma salva de palmas! Yeah!

- Pede um desejo, Luffy- incitou Usopp, quando ele ia soprar as velas

- Já sabes que ele vai desejar encontrar o One Piece…- começou Nami

- Eu já encontrei o One Piece, está ao meu lado a usar o meu chapéu.- declarou Luffy sorrindo à rapariga que usava um chapéu de palha e soprando as velas

Nami devolveu o sorriso, um pouco corada e muito satisfeita. Os outros trocaram olhares e sorrisinhos. Luffy recebeu os presentes dos restantes, com um sorriso estampado na cara. Dentro dos embrulhos estava um tone dial, com a Binks no Sake e outras canções que o Luffy adorava; um presente conjunto do Franky, do Usopp e do Sanji que consistia numa máquina ligada à cozinha que permitia o Luffy escolher o prato que queria e desde que a tivesse com ele, receberia o prato, pouco depois de escolher; um livro de imagens; um barril de Sake, que levou Nami a dizer "Zoro, esse presente é para ti, não para o Luffy!"; o de Chopper era uma planta medicinal que tornava uma pessoa angustiada, numa pessoa muito feliz, com apenas uma dentada… A única que não tinha presente era Nami.

- Nami, mudei de ideias! És a única que não tem presente!- acusou um Luffy frustrado

- Não devias ter dito isso…- referiu com um sorriso malicioso a escapar-se nos lábios

Lançou os braços ao pescoço do aniversariante e beijou-o intensamente. Ele ficou surpreendido, mas pouco depois começou a corresponder, fazendo os dedos de Nami serpentearem entre os cabelos negros dele. Pararam para respirar, corados e abalados. A tripulação tinha ficado atónita. Luffy abraçou a sua navegadora, aconchegando-a no seu ombro e sorrindo como uma criança.

- Bem, vou ter de me habituar a isto…- murmurou o cozinheiro, derrotado, quebrando assim o silêncio

A tripulação riu-se. Aquele tinha sido um dos aniversários mais marcantes da vida do Luffy. Acabaram todos por se perderem em grandes e ruidosas gargalhadas despreocupadas. Sorriram, comeram algum do bolo de aniversário, antes de o Luffy ter comido quase todas as camadas sozinho… O Brook tocou a Binks no Sake e acompanhado do presente que ele tinha oferecido ao capitão, cantaram divertidos e dançaram. O aniversariante acabou por adormecer naquele ambiente tumultuoso. A sua rainha colocou gentilmente a cabeça dele, no seu colo, o corpo deitado no chão, onde ela já estava sentada. Começou por acariciar muito suavemente o cabelo, que Nami sabia agora que era muito macio. Afastava-o da testa com carinho, onde tornava a pousar um bocadinho mais desalinhado que o costume. Ele sorriu de olhos fechados, quando sentiu o toque dela. Já era muito tarde quando os outros resolveram voltar aos seus aposentos.

- Nami? Não vens?- perguntaram

- Não, eu fico.

E assim foi, ficou acordada a fitar o capitão adormecido, ternamente.

**Flashback:**

Nami aproximava-se do ouvido do Luffy, num murmúrio.

" Ficas sempre junto de mim?"

" Aqui"- respondeu colocando a mão delicadamente sobre o peito dela, no lugar do coração- "Sempre"- murmurando também de seguida ao ouvido dela- "Acredita!"

Nami sentiu o seu toque e as suas palavras. Ela sabia que ele estaria sempre com ela, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Guardá-lo-ia no coração, que também já lhe pertencia.

**End of Flashback:**

-Eu acredito em ti, Luffy.- sussurrou, depositando um pequeno beijo na bochecha dele.- Amo-te, meu baka.

E com esses últimos pensamentos, Nami adormeceu. Eles acabaram por ficar deitados lado a lado, abraçados como eternos amantes à lua, abrindo os olhos apenas quando a luz do Sol os chamou, iniciando assim uma manhã prometedora.

- " _Também te amo, Nami_"- pensou Luffy, a sorrir por dentro, fazendo uma festa na cara da sua amada.

**FIM**


End file.
